1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to molded plastic shipping and storage boxes, particularly those for use with videocassettes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Videocassettes are presently sold to the consumer in an open sleeve which is used for storage of the videocassette between uses. Such sleeves have no closure which would prevent the entry of airborne contaminants and prevent the videocassette from sliding out of the sleeve.